The Wizard of Ed
The Wizard of Ed is a EEnE version of The Wizard of Oz. It is written by Casimus Prime. Plot Sarah has a new pet dog named Juju. While taking him on a walk, the Kankers have him "offically Kanker-scated". The 3 take him and run off. Juju is able to escape just before a twister hits. Juju and Sarah climb into a portable bathroom to hide. When they come out, they are in an enchanted version of the Cul-de-Sac. The Mayor awards Sarah with a medal announcing she killed one of the 4 Wicked Kankers while Nora one of the good witches in all of Ed tells her how to get back to Peach Creek while at the same time, wearing the Saphire Slippers. She begins her journey by traveling down the Green Brick Road. She stops at a pumpkin patch to catch her breath while thinking which way to go. A Scarecrow tells her she can go anyway she wishes but he can't decide which one because he doesn't have intelligence. He joins her on her quest to find the wizard. They stop at a apple tree to grab an apple or two but they also find a strange being known as the Tin Man. He is rusted before he could start making firewood. Unlucky for him, he doesn't have love. He too wishes to join Sarah on her voyage and she allows him. The 3 find themselves face to face with the Wicked Kankers. They say they will get revenge and disapear. The 3 continue on into the night where they enter a jungle and worry about lions, tigers, and bears (oh my). They encounter a Cowardly Lion he wants to be king but is too afraid to rule. He follows with them to get some nerves of steal. The next morning, they find the City of Gold. They hurry to the gate to find a guard who won't let them into the see the wizard, until he sees Sarah wearing the Sapphire Slippers and lets them in. The 4 go to a spa to get themselves prepared for presentation. The scarecrow gets fresh straw, the tin man is polished, the lion gets a haircut, and Sarah gets a shower. Before they are let in, the Wicked Kankers fly overhead and skywrite "Surrender Sarah". The same guard goes to tell The Wizard of their presence. They think about the wizard as they wait. The wizard is ready. He tells them that for their wishes to be granted, they must bring the hairbrushes of the Wicked Kankers. The 4 journey into a jungle ready to attack until the Winged Victors come flying in. They capture Sarah and Juju. The Kankers threaten to kill Juju. Instead they will kill her in 1 hour. The scarecrow, tin man, and lion make it to the castle, but it's on guard. The 3 disguise themselves as guards to get in. They free Sarah and attempt an escape, until they are locked in. One of the Kankers sets her brush on fire to burn the scarecrow. Sarah throws water onto them and they melt. The 4 take the brushes and leave back to Ed. The wizard is revealed as a young man. He grants them all wishes and attempts to magically transport Sarah back to Peach Creek. Unfortunately, he accidentally pours the teleporting potion on his tie. After his disappearance, Nora appears again and tells Sarah how to return to Peach Creek. She uses the same method as Dorothy and is transported home. Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction